


Merry Christmas, FAHC!

by fishlongandprosper



Series: Immortal Criminals [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: A short and fluffy fic about Christmas with the Fakes and the reader. Doesn't really play into the plot of Immortal Criminals, but it is a branch of the fic. Please Enjoy!





	

                The Christmas season was coming up. Winter had already set into Los Santos, and snow had fallen and coated the city in a blanket of white. The crew was enjoying the winter season, and you were glad to see everyone in such a good mood. It wasn’t often that you saw everyone cut back on the killing.

                The crew had taken a few outings to go enjoy the snow and have some fun. Jeremy had convinced you to try ice skating, and you weren’t as bad as you thought you’d be as a first time skater. Everyone took a trip out to go build snowmen and it escalated into a snowball fight between the Lads and Gents. You had, of course, taken the side of the Lads. There were holiday movie marathons, baking sessions that had ended quite bad ( let’s just say that Michael and Gavin are no longer allowed to decorate the gingerbread ), and decorating up the penthouse. The whole crew had taken an outing to pick out the perfect Christmas tree for the penthouse. The tree everyone decided on was taller than even Ryan, but everyone managed to get it off the lot and into the penthouse.

                You were enjoying yourself for once during the holidays, until someone suggested an idea for the crew to do.

                “We should do a Secret Santa,” Gavin suggested during one of the crew’s meetings.

                You felt your blood freeze at that moment. A Secret Santa? You couldn’t participate in such a thing! Sure you were familiar with the crew, but you didn’t know them well enough to buy someone a present. Especially if you had to pick the person at random.

                “Why the _hell_ would we do that?” Michael asked.

                “I dunno. Could be a cool thing to do,” Gavin answered with a shrug.

                “It could be a lot of fun,” Jeremy said.

                Everyone looked at Geoff. He always gave the final say on things when it came to the crew. He noticed the eyes on him and let out a huge sigh and shook his head. This either meant he was going to crush everyone’s hopes, or he was going to regret what he was about to say.

                “Jack give me your hat.” A short cheer resounded through the room as Jack handed over her hat. Scraps of paper and pens were distributed around the table. Everyone scribbled their names down, folded the papers, and then passed them down to Geoff.

                Once all the papers were in, Geoff mixed the papers up a bit and started his round around the room. Jack pulled out a paper and smiled as she tucked the paper into her pocket. Michael cheered and said that it would be the easiest thing ever and that he had this in the bag. Gavin seemed to frown down at his paper before grinning widely. Jeremy looked a bit shocked at his paper, but he shoved the paper in his jacket pocket and seemed to go in thought. Ryan pulled out his paper, but you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. You swore you saw a flash of panic cross across his face. When Geoff got to you, you felt your body go from flashing cold to hot as you pulled out one of the last two papers.

                You sighed in relief when you saw the name that had been scrawled on the paper. You had pulled Jeremy, the person you knew the most in the crew. You could easily try and find a gift for him. You generally knew what he liked, so you wouldn’t have too much trouble.

                When Geoff pulled out the last paper, he walked by Jack and put her Christmas hat back on her head. A sloppy smile grew on his face, and he then shoved the paper into his pocket.

                “Alright dickheads. You got the people you need to get gifts for. Make sure you get them before Christmas,” Geoff said.

                Everyone got up from their seats and began chatting. You waited a bit before leaving the room and went off to your own room. You needed to think about what you were going to get Jeremy for Christmas. It couldn’t possibly be that hard right?

 

 

                It was _really_ hard thinking up a gift to get for Jeremy. Sure you knew he liked purple and gold, he practically had made the combo his brand. He liked monster trucks, but you definitely couldn’t afford one of those. You had heard he liked cats, but you didn’t want to get him an actual cat in case he couldn’t care for it. What the hell were you supposed to get him?

                That’s when an idea struck you. How the hell had you not thought about this before? You quickly scrawled down what you had to get on a scratch piece of paper and got dressed. Thankfully Geoff trusted you enough to lend you his cars should you need one since you didn’t own a vehicle. Once you were dressed, you grabbed your wallet and went out of the room. You didn’t get far however before you bumped into someone.

                “Ah sorry there, lad,” you heard Gavin apologize.

                “It’s alright, Gav. No need to apologize.” You flashed a warm smile at him to show that the mini crash hadn’t bothered you.

                “Ah, say _____. Is there anything specific on your mind?” Gavin asked.

                “Uh… I gotta buy my Secret Santa gift?” you answered, not fully understanding what Gavin was asking.

                “Nah I mean like for Christmas.”

                “Are you my--?”

                “Secret Santa? Nah. I’m just wondering is all. Was thinking of buying everyone something is all,” he said with a shrug. You couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, but it didn’t hurt to answer.

                “I don’t really have anything in mind.”

                “Ah come on. No video games or weapons or even clothes you want?” Gavin elbowed you a bit with a grin on his face.

                “No? I mean, I’m content with everything I have right now. Plus, I don’t really celebrate Christmas.” It was true. You didn’t really have any kind of family to spend the holidays with, so you didn’t really see the point in celebrating it most years. Sometimes you’d break out the lights and decorations, but that was very rare. Usually you just sat in front of the TV all snuggled up under blankets watching Hallmark movies.

                “Wha--?! Don’t celebrate Christmas? You’re pulling my leg, aren’t ya?” Gavin sounded honestly surprised and shocked at what you said.

                “No. I’ve never really had anybody to celebrate Christmas with, so I don’t really bother most times,” you said with a shrug.

                Gavin frowned but nodded. He didn’t seem pleased with what you had said. It wasn’t really your fault. You just didn’t see the point of going all out when it was only you at home. You didn’t even do a Christmas with friends since, well, you didn’t really have any friends. The crew were your first friends in so many years. Sure you had work buddies, but never any _real_ friends.

                “I mean, if I had to pick something to have for Christmas, I guess it’d be to have a good holiday with everyone. Just have nothing bad happen and just be able to relax for once,” you said. The answer was sappy as hell, but you didn’t really have any material needs in mind. When Gavin heard your answer, his eyes seemed to light up with some kind of answer that he had been looking for.

                “Well don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll get your wish one day,” he said with a smile and nod. He patted you on the shoulder before running off somewhere.

                Sometimes you really didn’t understand that guy, but you shrugged and went on with your mission. You had to hunt down the perfect items before everything was bought up by the crazy shoppers.

 

 

                Christmas came sooner than you thought. You had managed to buy Jeremy’s gift, but it did cost you almost every dime you had. It was worth it though because you figured he’d really appreciate it. You grabbed the gift wrapped box and stuck it under the tree on Christmas Eve, and went to bed eager for what was to come.

                When everyone woke up the next morning, everyone was eagerly waiting to discover what their Secret Santa had bought for them. Before anyone could get to gifts, Jack said that everyone needed to eat first. Everyone groaned, not wanting to wait any longer. Jack had a point though. At the mention of food, everyone’s stomachs seemed to growl. Food and coffee took priority over the gifts for a moment. After breakfast, everyone seemed a bit more alive and ready to open their gifts. Gavin and Michael were practically pacing as they waited for the dishes to be put up. Once everything was put away, everyone crowded into the living and around the tree.

                “We should take turns to open the gifts. Make it a bit more special,” Jack suggested. Everyone nodded at the idea, thinking it’d help boost their chances of winning best gift.

Naturally, Geoff was up first and opened up his gift. It was a bottle of his favorite whiskey and a 100 dollar gift card to his favorite liquor store. This had surprisingly come Gavin, and Geoff thanked him with a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

                Jack was up next and opened her gift up. A blush went across her face as she quickly closed the box back up. She glared at Geoff who had a shit eating grin on his face.

                “That’s for tonight,” he said with a wink. Everyone could guess what it was, and didn’t pester to see.

                Ryan opened up his gift and smiled. Two skull themed pots were removed from the box they had been housed in. A Diet Coke shirt was also in there, having kept them from breaking. Jeremy asked if his gift had lived up to meet Ryan’s likes, and Ryan said he loved it.

                “I can’t believe you combined two of my favorite things,” he said.

                “What’s that?” Jeremy asked.

                “Diet Coke and commitment,” Ryan answered with a laugh. Everyone laughed along with him, including you.

                Michael opened up his present and his eyes went wide as a grin plastered itself on his face. He pulled out a brand new, absolutely stunning, hot pink grenade launcher. He was definitely acting like a kid on Christmas because he kept showing it off and thanking Jack for the literal best present ever.

                Gavin was up next, and he opened up his small box. The look on his face said it all as he pulled out gold colored sunglasses.

                “The frame is actual gold, and I got the lenses made out of tinted, bulletproof glass. How you like that, boi?” Michael asked with a grin.

                “I will never not wear these,” Gavin said in awe as he stuck them on his face. He grinned madly as he adjusted them and found them to his liking. How Michael got the funds for such a thing, you’d never know.

                Jeremy was up next, and you were nervous as hell as he opened up the box you had put his present into. His face lit up as he pulled out the first part of the gift. It was a brand new cowboy hat, purple coloring with gold trim and accent on it. He had needed a new hat for a while as his old one was getting a little too gammy. Then he pulled out the second bit, and you swore you had never heard him laugh harder. You had mainly done the next bit as a joke, but the idea had stuck to you.

                What he pulled out next was a kitten print notebook, and written in thick, black sharpie were the words “RAP GOD”.

                “I figured you could write down all those rap ideas down in it,” you said with a chuckle.

                “Dude, this is the best present I think I’ve ever gotten,” Jeremy said as he hugged you tightly. You hugged him back, grinning wide that your simple gift had somehow worked.

                “You know, I would have gotten you tickets to a monster truck show, but you already put one on every time you get in one,” you admitted. Jeremy laughed and nodded.

                “Yeah. A show isn’t the same once you own one of the main attractions!” Jeremy laughed happily as he stuck his new hat on his head, content with the fit of it.

                Then it was your turn. You were nervous as all hell as you grabbed the rectangular box out from under the tree. You hadn’t expected anything, and you had a solid hunch at who had been your Secret Santa. The box was extremely heavy in your grasp, something you hadn’t really expected. You ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped at what you saw.

                Under the paper, you saw something you had been whining about wanting for about a solid months. You had whined about not having enough money to buy it, but now it was in your lap along with a few extra bits. The box you had uncovered was the box to the record player you had been wanting for so long to own. You had never had the money to buy one, and the one you had been wanting was out of your price range. A few records had been stacked on top of it, and most were bands and albums you recognized.

                “I figured you had been whining enough about it. I put in some albums with it to start you off. That one on the bottom is my favorite,” Ryan said, sheepishly avoiding your gaze.

                “Ryan…” You couldn’t help it. You put the box and records down and went over to him. Even though he scared you at times, even though you didn’t quite trust him, even though you had avoided him like the plague when you first got there, you were genuinely glad that Ryan still listened to you. The only way you could really think to repay him for the gift was a giant hug and a few happy tears escaping from your eyes.

                Ryan seemed caught off guard by this. Everyone did really. They never really expected you to ever do something like that to Ryan. His whole body tensed up for a moment before he relaxed and returned the hug. His arms were strong around you, and you actually felt comfortable in his grasp.

                “So uh… best Christmas ever?” he asked.

                “Best Christmas ever,” you replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit! I wanted to write a short Christmas fic about the crew and reader to really say thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the fic so far. I'm so thankful for everyone who has decided to open up and read my crappy babblings and follow along with them. You all have honestly made me feel great about getting back into fic writing. I cannot say enough how you all have inspired me to keep going. I can't wait to continue writing this story, and I hope you are all there with me.
> 
> Happy holidays and have a great new year! Here's to 2017 my dudes!


End file.
